<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Growing by mikalia (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467836">The Growing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mikalia'>mikalia (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mindfuck, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pain, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Vomiting, Vore, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mikalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou wants to stop their meaningless deaths. The Growing is reassuring, you can’t stop the death of a person that never existed. </p><p>or </p><p>  <em>His regard wanders, scanning a nearby mini garden with perplexion. It’s nothing but dry soil and rotting crops. Yet, in the abyss of weeds a navy flower stands still, it's purplish hue reflecting in the sunlight.</em></p><p>  <em>How beautiful, Hinata ponders, that flower, it's the color of Tobio's eyes.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Growing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A yellow hue sparks the sky as Hinata Shouyou pedals through the roads of his hometown. Frisking past that bumpy hill and towards his high school, Karasuno. It's a Thursday morning, no practice matches had been scheduled. The first-year hums, reaching the school gates after his long journey. Once close enough, he hops off and towards the school's bike racks, alast chaining the concoction to the metal rink. Shouyou eyes his wrist, smirking upon realizing the time.<em> 4:30 AM </em>. With Kageyama nowhere in sight he slows his pace, yawning as he nears the gym. This time, he shouts, wide gape shooting towards the sitting figure. The body snaps up, a low growl escaping its lips, "W-Why are you here?!" Hinata extends his hand and points accusingly, the other narrows its gaze, "It's early, shut the hell up, will you?" It's Kageyama, of course, it's Kageyama. "Why are you here before me! That's cheating!" The setter frowns, clicking his tongue, "Huh? How is that cheating you, idiot!"  </p><p> </p><p>"B-Because...because!"</p><p> </p><p>He's unable to press the argument, admitting bitter defeat. "Agh, whatever! Do you have a ball?" To this, Tobio nods. Grabbing his belongings and following the overhyped middle-blocker who's singing about meat buns and ice-cream. When they get to their usual spot they throw their stuff aside and ready themselves. Kageyama spikes the ball, allowing Hinata to bounce it back reluctantly, "When are you going to toss to me, Kageyama?" Hinata pouts, hardly receiving it. Tobio slams down harder, "When your receiving isn't what loses us a game." <em> Wow, what an- </em> "Hey! Look out!" The tone is sharp and strangled as it struggles to warn the shorter. Unexpectedly, a particular object is flying—shooting him square in the face and leaving a red stain between his eyes. " <em> You dumb shit</em>—pay attention!" The orange-haired scuffles out a moan, sniffling, "You did that on purpose didn't you?!" An apathetic set of eyes shoots a grumpy frown, "Yeah and I’ll do it again." Shouyou scoffs before stumbling seeking out the white sphere, lifting it with the tips of his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>His regard wanders, scanning a nearby mini garden with perplexion. It’s nothing but dry soil and rotting crops. Yet, in the abyss of weeds a navy flower stands still, it's purplish hue reflecting in the sunlight. Before Tobio can tell him to stop dawdling to get back to receiving—he respites. Blinking rapidly only for the flower to disappear, leaving an uneasy quirk in his chest. Abruptly, the feeling changes. Growing increasingly frantic and unbearable. The teenager stumbles to the floor with a lowly grimace. Kageyama staggers back, equally as shocked as the kneeling middle blocker, "Did I hit your head too hard?" Despite his words, he rushes to help the other up. Examining his grating figure carefully. Shouyou wiggles his head, "No, no. I'm okay. I'm okay." He's unsure of whether the empty reassurance is for him or his partner, likely both. "Can we go back to the gym?" It's still early, and the chances of their seniors being there are little to none; but it's necessary: <em> he has to go </em>. Tobio thins his lips—confusion evident but not bothering to question. He flakes behind, swallowing a thick sheet of saliva while keeping a keen eye on Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>When they reach the corridors they halt. It's silent, all but Hinata's heavy breathing swamps the air, upmost dangerous. Kageyama only dares to speak when the heavy atmosphere is too weightening, "Hinata, ask your mom to pick you up. You're not feeling well." <em> Well that much is clear, isn’t it? </em>The boy wants to shutter out, but decides on a quiet whimper, "No I-," Tobio isn't allowed to call out on his bullshit, because before his mouth can open his throat does. </p><p> </p><p>A pale rusty metal stabs through the raven hair's neck, thick and long as it's dull blade grinds against a ligament. Kageyama chokes on the crimson that leaks from his shiny lips. Battered pupils rolling to the back of his skull, leaving the white and veiny sclera to bleach a ruddy pink. Shouyou screeches his mouth agape. He can do nothing but watch, and he absolutely resents himself for it. Kageyama wheezes, flumbling on his heels in a futile attempt of balancing the hefty steel. With a loud crack, the genius setter plummets to the floor. The menacing iron ring cramming Shouyou’s eardrums. The beam came from a splitting gutter pipe, plunging from the brittling rails and boring his muscle. The blood pools to the concrete, seeping past and into the eager fertilizer. </p><p> </p><p><em> How beautiful, </em> Hinata ponders, <em> that flower, it's the color of Tobio's eyes. </em></p><p> </p><p>A dark blue haze conquers him. <em> A beautiful sight indeed.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata wakes up crying. Ugly tears shuttering down his rosy cheeks—the boy clasping his palm to his chin. It's the wretched memory of his deceased teammate that does it for him, the scent of Tobio's fruity shampoo was still fresh in his nostrils. An abrupt spew of liquid shoots up his throat, emptying on his plain bedsheets. <em> Oh my god, </em> he reckons, <em> that was a dream? What kind of dream... </em>Sharp, boiling pain from inside is enough for him to let out a mangled scream. </p><p>A knock at the door interrupts his sick fest, "Shouyou, baby? Are you alright?" His mother twists the handle, opening to see what the commotion was about. An audible gasp leaves her when she scans her child, Shouyou is trembling, "Momma," he begs, "Something is wrong," She furrows her brows, pacing towards her son, "Jesus Christ, Shouyou. We need to get you to the hospital right now." To this, he shakes his head, there's something more important at stake, hesitant, "I can't...I need to see Kageyama." Hinata shakily crawls off his bed, sweat sticky on his forehead. He then dresses feebly, ignoring his mother's sonic pleading. </p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou, look at me." </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Who's Kageyama?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He ceases mid-way into putting on his jacket, messy hair popping out with the abrupt turn of his head. Kageyama has been over before, <em> his mother has met him before. </em>She was never really the type to forget things, especially someone’s name. He figures it’s old age, “The boy that’s always coming over with black hair. I had a dream that he–”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “–What are you talking about?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes unwavering, serious. He doesn’t. have time for this. <em> He doesn’t have time for this! </em>He needs to go to school immediately and see Kageyama so his heart can stop beating from out of his chest, so whatever the hell inside him can leave him be. He’s out the door, not even bothering to reply to her outrageous query. Then yanking his bike out of the backyard, scrambling to pedal down the crumbling roads. New wounds scape his body, all from the struggle of escaping the bike chain choking his ankle. </p><p> </p><p>The scenery is no longer beautiful to him, the red sky now a spitting image of what remained of his mutilated friend. When he reaches the school he doesn’t smile nor hum instead throws his cycle to the floor, running towards the exact gym that..<em> that </em> ...he doesn’t dwell on the small details. He’s late, or at least later than usual, <em>7:45 </em>on the dot. He doesn’t have to pay the consequences of waiting to see <em> him. </em>The sliding door is torn open, revealing two of the three seniors—but to his dismay, no raven-haired setter. His heavy pants echo the walls, “Kageyama,” he tries, “Where’s Kageyama?” His captain quirks a brow, blinking twice before retorting the cruel deranged words of, “Kageyama? We don’t have a Kageyama.” </p><p> </p><p>The air is poisonous. Breathing is harder than standing. They’re insane, yes, that must be it. But...<em>but</em>..If what he saw was a dream, then where the fuck was Kageyama? He can’t take this, it hurts, everything hurts. Daichi inches forward, placing a steady hand on Hinata’s shoulder only for the other to jerk back reluctantly. “Don’t,” he seethes, “Don’t touch me!” Shaking his fist. Empty anger and for what? They wouldn’t understand even if he did tell them, he’d be in a mental facility long before that. Sawamura flinches, dumbfounded by the violent outburst. He doesn’t have to speak in Hinata's regard because like wind, the first-year sprints off. </p><p> </p><p>Once far enough, realizing he subconsciously wandered back to the place he and Kageyama were before it happened. He refuses to accept it. All of it. It makes no logical sense, why, <em> how </em>could this happen? His tired eyes wander the greens and dandelions. Until a yellow, sunshine weed(?) or at least what he thinks is one peaks. The round petals whistling in the wind. </p><p> </p><p>He really should have seen it coming. </p><p> </p><p>In the distance, someone is crying out for help. He recognizes it to be Yamaguchi, who’s trembling and plucking at another’s fingers. On the floor, a gasping Tsukishima Kei is flopping like a fish out of water, clawing at his Adam’s apple ruthlessly. The skin is peeling off, red flesh raw under his nails. Tsukishima is a stubborn boy, it’s no surprise when he grasps for the frail straws of life, “Tsukki! W-What’s wrong?” Tadashi is a bigger mess than Kei is, but Hinata doesn’t blame him, if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s his. He’s pathetic, so fucking pathetic. All he can do is watch, as if the soil was swallowing him whole—calling out. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t go to school anymore. Not after he learns what happened to Sugawara, or Daichi. Or when he sees both white and brown tulips. Not when he learns that Tadashi never joined the team. Jesus Christ, he hardly moved when Tanaka and Nishinoya were caught up in a bad accident, and Asahi...Asahi jumped off a roof after Nishinoya went, they said it was an unfortunate coincidence but Shouyou knows the truth. </p><p><br/>Hinata doesn’t care that he’s not a regular on the team, Kageyama was the only one that could match Hinata, and likewise for Tobio. He doesn’t care anymore, no, even when he’s all that’s left. Without them, nothing matters. He even goes as far as to let it happen. <em>The Growing</em>, that is. Sharp triangle needles pierce through his lungs, the ripping tissue popping with a wet thud. The stem ripples past his esophagus, his jaw slacked and broken as the fluttering black rose spreads. <em>The Growing</em> allows him to speak, to feel again. He vomits red and thick yellow fluids from his nose, clear pale fluid leaking from his ears. <em>The Growing</em> enables him to repent for his sins. Excruciating agony slithers in every crook and nanny, micro branches slipping out his pores. <em>I’m so, so sorry. </em>He’s not allowed to die yet, not until <em>The Growing </em>permits him to. White. And then pink. White. And then blue. Spews of colors and shapes circle his vision. White. And then yellow. White. And then...nothing. He leaves with the final thud of what’s left of a heart that no longer belongs to him. Instead, the root of the thick rose. <em>The Growing. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Everyone...Please forgive me. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was think of making a sequel to this because it’s super short and doesn’t really go into detail but let me knows what you think lmfao </p><p>Feel free to come up with your own interpretation of what happened I really want to know your theories so I purposely made it a bit vague.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>